When Love Takes Over
by Shadow's fairy
Summary: Numa noite de loucura Ginny e Hermione acabam por dormir com as duas pessoas que menos esperavam. O pior acontece quando descobrem que são exactamente essas pessoas os seus colegas de trabalho. a vida nunca mais será a mesma para estas duas Grifinórias!


Capítulo 1 – O maior erro das nossas vidas

Hermione Granger andava de um lado para o outro na sala do seu apartamento no centro de Londres. De cinco em cinco minutos olhava para o envelope branco que estava em cima da mesa. O som de chaves a entrar na fechadura despertou-a do seu dilema. Uma ruiva alta de olhos cor de mel entrou no apartamento.

-Boa noite!- Ginny Weasley cumprimentou a sua colega de apartamento e posou a mala sobre o sofá.

-Boa noite, Ginny! – Hermione respondeu antes de voltar ao seu trajecto incessante de um lado para o outro da sala. Passou as mãos pelo seu cabelo castanho escuro esticando alguns caracóis.

-Ainda não abriste o envelope? Estás á espera de quê? – Ginny disse descalçando os sapatos e atirando-se para o sofá.

-Não consigo abrir. Estou demasiado ansiosa? E se não consegui o internato? Eu quero muito este internato. É algo que os meus pais querem que eu faça. Não que eles não estejam contentes por que ser uma Curandeira, mas ser médica… aprender a Medicina Muggle é o sonho deles desde que eu nasci… e eu também quero muito fazer isto mas…

-Hermione! Tu sempre foste a melhor aluna em tudo o que fizeste, é claro que conseguiste o internato. Queres que abra o envelope e acabe com esta tortura de uma vez?

A morena olhou para a ruiva com hesitação. Por fim suspirou e assentiu com a cabeça. Ginny sorriu e abriu o envelope.

Hermione sentia o coração aos pulos. Sabia que não tinha razão para tal mas o internato no Bart and London era algo que desejava muito, ser curandeira não era suficiente. E se um dia se visse sem varinha, sem poções, sem magia alguma, como poderia salvar vidas? Queria mais que isso, queria poder ser médica, queria completar o seu estudo. Todos lhe tinham dito que era doida por querer estudar ainda mais quatro anos e ser cirurgiã mas ela não se importava.

Olhou para Ginny ansiosa. E o silencio da amiga estava a pô-la ainda mais nervosa.

-E então?

-"Srta. Hermione Granger, temos o prazer de informar que faz parte do programa de ensino do Barts and The London NHS Trust Medical and Dental Education…bla bla.. foi colocada no Royal London Hospital"

Hermione saltou do lugar onde estava e abraçou Ginny.

-Consegui! Consegui! Consegui!

-Claro que conseguiste!- Ginny disse entre gargalhadas. – Anda, temos que festejar.

Hermione afastou-se e olhou para Ginny com uma expressão séria.

-Ginny, eu começo o internato segunda-feira. Tenho coisas para preparar, matéria para rever. Não posso sair hoje e passar o fim de semana exausta e a dormir.

-Oh Hermione não sejas assim. Vamos nos divertir, acabaste de saber que conseguiste o internato no melhor hospital do Reino Unido. Vamos celebrar! E nem te atrevas a dizer que não. Vou falar com a Luna, ao Ron e ao Nevile e vamos sair. Ponto final!

Hermione suspirou e encolheu os ombros. Não valia a pena discordar, Ginny era a pessoa mais teimosa que conhecia.

Algum tempo depois uma ruiva, uma morena e uma loura entraram no bar ás gargalhadas. Aproximaram-se de três homens que conversavam animadamente ao balcão.

-Ali está a nossa médica! – um moreno de olhos verdes intensos disse com um sorriso. – Olá Hermione e muitos parabéns!

-Olá Harry! Ron, Neville. – Hermione disse cumprimentando os amigos. Luna seguiu-se.

Ginny cumprimentou o seu irmão e Neville mas quando Harry ia abraçá-la, Ginny simplesmente virou-se na direcção contraria e dirigiu-se ao outro lado do balcão.

-Ela ainda não te perdoou? – Ron perguntou a Harry.

-Parece que não… - O-Rapaz-Que-Sobreviveu suspirou.

-Calma Harry. Dá-lhe tempo a aceitar que a vossa relação acabou. Ela não está preparada para voltar a ser apenas tua amiga depois de tanto tempo juntos. – a morena disse dando uma palmadinha no ombro do amigo.

-Mas ela concordou comigo quando eu disse que aquela relação não ia a lado nenhum.

-Não quer dizer que ela já não goste de ti. – Luna disse dando a mão ao namorado Neville.

-Eu só fiz o que achava certo…

-Deixa lá isso, companheiro! Vamos é festejar porque hoje a noite é da Hermione. – Ron disse muito alegre, olhando de soslaio para a morena ao seu lado.

Ginny encostou-se ao balcão do outro lado, com a certeza que estavam a falar dela. Não é que odiasse Harry mas ainda não conseguia lidar com o facto que as coisas tinham terminado após cinco longos anos. Não sabia como ser apenas uma amiga por isso preferia evitar estar perto dele. E claro que ela sabia que ele ia estar ali mas tinha uma pequena esperança que o seu irmão tivesse alguma consideração por si e não o convidasse, mas isso seria egoísmo visto que Harry era amigo de Hermione e a noite era dela.

-Um firewhisky duplo. – a ruiva pediu ao barman.

-Não achas isso um pouco forte para começar a noite, Weasley? – uma voz arrastada disse atrás dela. Ginny respirou fundo e virou-se sabendo exactamente quem iria encontrar atrás dela.

-Eu sei cuidar de mim muito bem, Malfoy! Não preciso dos teus conselhos. – ela disse lançando m olhar frio ao louro que se encontrava agora á sua frente e ostentava um sorriso escarninho.

-Se sabes cuidar tão bem de ti como cuidas das tuas relações daqui a nada estás no hospital.

-As minhas relações não te dizem respeito! – Ginny lançou-lhe um olhar frio e virou-se.

-Graças a Merlin! A última coisa que queria era ter alguma coisa a ver com as tuas relações amorosas.

-Draco, deixa lá o teu passatempo de chatear uma doninha e vamos ter com aquelas duas morenas que estão à nossa espera. – desta vez foi outro homem que falou mas a ruiva nem teve vontade de olhar para trás. Provavelmente era apenas mais um amiguinho arrogante do milionário playboy Draco Malfoy.

Hermione olhava para o outro lado do bar preocupada. Ginny já tinha bebido quatro firewhiskies e acabava d pedir o quinto. Afastou-se do grupo, consciente dos olhos de Ron em si e tentando ignorar a satisfação que sentia por isso, e aproximou-se da ruiva.

-Não achas que já bebeste o suficiente?

-Não cheguei ainda perto do estado que quero ficar. – Ginny disse tomando o firewhisky de uma só vez.

-Vais ficar assim sempre que encontrares o Harry? É que então vais te tornar numa alcoólica porque vais encontrá-lo muitas vezes.

-Não me dês lições de moral. Tu gostas do Ron depois de cinco anos. Mesmo de ele te dar esperanças e depois recuar, depois de o veres desfilar com uma e outra vezes sem conta e ficas sempre horrivelmente mal sempre que isso acontece. Tu devias era estar aqui comigo a beber principalmente porque o teu grande amor está ali a olhar para uma loura oxigenada.

Hermione virou-se imediatamente para ver o ruivo a falar animadamente com uma loura que usava um decote enorme e uma saia inversamente proporcional ao decote.

A morena virou-se novamente para Ginny que sorria sarcasticamente e lhe oferecia um copo de firewhisky. Hermione bebeu o conteúdo de uma vez só… e foi das últimas lembranças que ficou dessa noite.

Hermione acordou com uma dor de cabeça enorme. Abriu os olhos e a luz do sol quase a cegou. Fechou de novo os olhos e tentou raciocinar mas o seu cérebro parecia se ter desligado. Levou alguns momentos a perceber o que se passava. Lembrava-se da enorme quantidade de álcool que tinha bebido na noite passada, sentada ao balcão juntamente com Ginny. Tentou se lembrar o que acontecera depois mas tudo o que encontrou foram flashes incoerentes. Ela a dançar como uma maluca com Ginny, dar uma bofetada no Ron, Draco Malfoy a rir ás gargalhadas e depois…um vazio enorme… não havia nada, não se lembrava de nada…

Sentiu movimento ao seu lado na cama e petrificou. De repente lembrou-se do pouco que tinha visto quando abrira os olhos. Não reconhecia o quarto onde estava. Uma sirene começou a tocar dentro da sua cabeça. Que fizera ela? Onde estava ela? E quem estava deitado ao seu lado?

Uma mão quente e forte pousou sobre o seu estômago e teve consciência da sua nudez. Abriu os olhos novamente, teve dificuldade em se habituar á luz mas após alguns minutos conseguiu reter imagens focadas dos seus arredores. Um quarto luxuoso com vista sobre a cidade de Londres, obviamente no último andar de um prédio caríssimo, decorado em tons escuros, muito masculino, roupas espalhadas pelo chão…as suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão. O facto do seu soutien estar estendido mesmo ao pé da porta de entrada causou-lhe náuseas. Ainda não conseguira arranjar coragem para se virar para o lado e descobrir com quem acabara a noite.

Respirou fundo e virou a cabeça para o seu lado direito.

A face que encontrou era tão familiar que ela teve que conter um grito. Os olhos do homem abriram-se e ela petrificou. Um sorriso arrogante abriu-se nos lábios dele. A morena só conseguiu sair da cama, apanhar as peças de roupa que encontrou pelo caminho, vestiu-se rapidamente enquanto percorria o corredor e passava pela sala de estar, enquanto ouvia o riso dele lá ao fundo no quarto. Apanhou a sua mala e saiu do apartamento. Conseguiu encontrar a sua varinha dentro da mala, uma tarefa muito difícil visto o estado mental em que se encontrava, e materializou-se em casa.

Respirou fundo e gritou com todos os pulmões até o seu cérebro quase rebentar e atirou-se para cima do sofá.

Ginny materializou-se segundos depois na sala, com o mesmo ar cansado, frustrado e assustado que ela tinha.

-Cometi o maior erro da minha vida esta noite! – disse a ruiva para o ar como se nem tivesse visto Hermione no sofá.

-Então junta-te ao clube!

_**N/A: Olá! Não se alguém ainda se lembra de mim…:P andei desaparecida durante um bom tempo e peço desculpa a todos os leitores mas a minha vida tem sido um pandemónio. Quero dizer que não abandonei as fics Glamour Girl Ginny nem Eternity… simplesmente, referente á primeira, esqueci-me do livro em que ela é inspirada na casa dos meus avós que não fica exactamente no mesmo pedaço de terra que vivo actualmente, e quanto ao Eternity perdi todos os capítulos já escritos juntamente com o meu disco externo logo terei que reescreve-los novamente **____**. Espero que gostem desta fic. Surgiu-me a ideia a meio de uma aula de Farmacologia(que é das coisas mais chatas que já suportei até ao dia de hoje). Tem um pouco de Anatomia de Grey, Betty Feia…e um pouco de mim… Beijos…tive saudades do Fanfiction. Hehe..ah e Feliz Ano 2010**_


End file.
